Dans ma baignoire
by Zombie-snail
Summary: Dans ma baignoire, vis un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Cela fait plusieurs mois qu'il vit dedans, il n'en sort que très peu souvent, l'air l'altère et s'il ne regagne pas rapidement le bain, il risque de s'évanouir ou peut-être même de mourir... Pourquoi reste t-il dans ma baignoire ? Et bien pour faire simple : C'est un homme poulpe.


**_Prologue  
_**

* * *

Notre rencontre remonte à huit mois de cela , un soir, qui en toute logique serait plutôt le matin, étant minuit passé, j'avais eu l'envie de me baigner. C'était l'été, alors il y avait foule dans la journée et je ne suis pas fan des gens, on peut dire que je suis un peu asocial, et cela me va. Mais même pendant la soirée le lagon était infesté de personne équipés de lampe et d'autre sur leur bateau en pleine fouille.  
Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi, pour moi, c'était soit des gens bourré qui avait fait les cons ou la pêche aux crabes qui se déroule à cette période de l'année.  
Et après avoir cherché un moment un coin tranquille entouré par la végétation ou l'on ne voyait même plus les habitant, je l'ai trouvé.  
La partie supérieure de son corps était hors de l'eau, accrocher d'une main à un rocher, alors je n'avais rien vue de particulier, excepté un homme gravement blessé au bras gauche qui perdait connaissance.  
Puis en le sortant, ce fut la surprise.  
Il ressemblait à un humain, jusqu'à arriver au début des cuisses ou huit énormes et longs tentacules, quatre pour chaque, remplaçait ses jambes.  
Il n'avait rien tenter de faire, il était juste trop épuisé pour tenter quoi que ce soit, je ne pense même pas qu'il était conscient en réalité, alors lui bander le bras avec mon t-shirt et l'apporter à ma voiture fut plutôt simple.  
Enfin, simple, c'est un bien grand mot.  
Il fallait juste éviter tous ses cons qui le chassaient, le porter sans empirer son état, et tenir un corps glissant n'est pas chose aisée, et surtout le faire rentrer dans la voiture.

Pourquoi es ce que j'ai fait ça ? J'étais... Paniqué. Et j'avais peur pour lui.  
S'ils l'avaient trouvés, ils l'auraient probablement tués ou alors on aurait voulu à tout pris l'étudier, l'enfermer dans une petite cage alors que des centaines d'yeux l'observent quoi qu'il fasse et quand le voir vivant n'intéresseraient plu, on lui ouvrirait le corps pour voir comment il fonctionne.  
Pourquoi vouloir priver de sa liberté une créature ? Juste le besoin de la science ? C'était et restera sans moi.  
Une fois rentré chez moi, je m'étais hâté de le placer dans ma baignoire et de le soigner, ses tentacules ayant aussi subi des dégât, puis de placer un peu d'eau au fond pour qu'il ne se dessèche.  
Les questions sur ce qu'il était tournaient dans ma tête, mais avant ça, je voulais m'assurer qu'il se sente a l'aise.  
Je ne savais pas si l'eau du robinet était bonne pour lui, en toute logique oui, mais je ne savais pas quoi faire sur le moment alors j'ai juste pris un maximum de bouteille de coca vide que je gardais en réserve, que j'étais sensé remplir d'eau à la base, les ai balancé dans la voiture et est allé les remplir d'eau de mer.  
Quand je reviens à la maison, nous avons eu notre premier tête à tête...  
Un échange qui fut...Un peu brutal.  
Nous étions tout les deux terrifiés, moi par cette créature mystique, nu, qui bougeait et que je ne connaissait pas, hors les fanart des monstergirl sur internet, et lui par un membre de l'espèce qui l'avait attaqué, en plus d'être dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
Notre premier réflexe fut de reculer, lui allant jusqu'à monter au mur puis il se mit à attaquer.  
Mes réflexes au rendez-vous, j'avais évité de peu son...Sa...Jambe. Par contre, c'est ma pauvre porte qui fut touché de plein fouet, explosant sous le coup.  
Je ne mis pas longtemps avant de fuir la pièce en poussant un cri.  
Je suis quelqu'un de très...Brave, on peut le dire. Mais je n'avais pas spécialement envie de finir comme ma porte.

Il m'avait par ailleurs suivit, marchant au plafond, et tentait de me donner des coups, et bien qu'en glissant au sol, cette fois son coup avait de forte chance de m'atteindre, lui aussi se ramassa alors qu'il poussa un cri de douleur en se tenant un tentacule.  
Le bougre avait rouvert ses blessures.  
Encore une fois, je ne sais pas ce qui m'avais pris, mais j'avais laissé tomber la fuite pour aller le voir et le soigner de nouveau, après l'avoir rassurer et mis en confiance, bien que je m'étais pris une gifle gluante, moins forte que ce que je m'attendais, sans doute du à son état, pour mettre approché.  
Au bout de quelques secondes, il s'était laissé faire, retenu des gémissement de douleur et finalement, était retourné dans la baignoire rempli à présent d'eau de mer, sans me lâcher du regard.  
Cette nuit là, aucun de nous deux ne ferma l'œil.  
Ma raison principale était de m'assurer que son état ne se régresse, l'autre était un mélange de peur et d'excitation.  
Il était fascinant.

Les jours suivant furent un peu...Difficile.  
La bouffe, les besoins d'hygiène, sans compter que j'avais un travail à coté.  
Je l'avais trouvé à la fin de mes congés alors j'avais trois jours pour tenter de lui expliquer certaines choses qui nous faciliteraient la vie avant de m'absenter de la maison pendant toute la mâtiné.  
Je ne voulais pas l'emprisonner, juste attendre qu'il guérisse complètement avant de lui rendre sa liberté, alors j'avais un peu peur qu'il tente de quitter la maison et se fasse attraper dehors, mais hormis visiter la maison, il laissait des trace au sol et plafond, il n'a jamais tenté de partir. Il était bien conscient du danger qui l'attendait à l'extérieur.

La communication était aussi dure, il avait l'air de me comprendre, mais il ne parlait pas. Je trouvais ça normal, on peut dire qu'il venait du monde marin, alors la probabilité que nous ayons le même langage aurait été surprenant.  
Du moins, c'est ce qu'il m'avait fait croire durant les deux première semaine de sa cohabitation. Il parlait et dans plusieurs dialecte !  
Il avait une langue natale, inconnue de l'espèce humaine, mais en connaissait une dizaine ayant passé une bonne partie de son adolescence à les apprendre et m'avait vite fait expliquer que le monde des humains le fascinait lui et une amie mandarin, même si beaucoup moins depuis cette nuit.  
Ce qui était plus ou moins compréhensible.  
Son nom était Jack, l'une des rare chose que je savais à son sujet, n'avait pu résister à venir vers les citoyens qu'ils pensaient amicaux, mais dé les tentacules montrés, ce fut la panique.  
Si on était au japon, j'aurais pu avoir énormément peur.  
Peut-être.  
Bien que nous avions un peu sympathiser au fil du temps qu'il guérissait, nous évitions de trop communiquer, même de se regarder, lui, je pense qu'il regrettait d'avoir fait autant de bruit et causé des problème, moi, j'avais peur de vouloir trop l'étudier, de l'inonder de question et de le bassiner. Éventuellement un jours ou nous serions un peu plus a l'aise, nous échangerions plus.

Puis quand il fut complètement guéri, c'est à dire, à la fin du mois, je l'avais emmené pour lui rendre sa liberté promise, mais à la vue de la plage surveillé et infesté de chasseur-pêcheur, on oublia cette idée pour l'instant.  
Hormis Krokmou, je n'avais pas d'amis proche, et je regardais très peu souvent les nouvelles, mais après un tour sur youtube, j'appris que Jack surnommé « Casper le garçon poulpe » sans doute en comparaison à l'espèce du même non, avait la cote pour tout les fanatique de fait étrange et de créature mystique.  
Et bien que certain criait au « fake » dans les commentaires et forum qui lui était dédié, la majorité y croyait et avait la ferme intention de le rechercher.  
Bien que j'ai eu de la chance que l'on ne m'aperçoive pas, c'était la merde en soit.  
Et finalement, Jack allait vivre pour un temps indéterminé dans ma baignoire.

* * *

 ** _ ** _/!\ L'histoire est inspiré d'un manga / anime yaoi "Orenchi No Furo Jijou" si vous voulez rire allez voir c'est juste génial. (un peu court cependant)  
_**  
Et c'est partie pour une fic...Si ça intéresse, mais ça sera lent /o\_**  
 ** _Normalement il n'y aura pas de lemon, a moins qu'un monsieur me donne une bonne raison pour en faire un ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
_**

 ** _Parce que je l'ai reçu il y'a plusieurs jours de cela, pour les "C'est quand la suite" je ne répond pas à ce genre de commentaire car ça me gave. La suite de Souffrir en silence" sortira un jour, je ne laisse pas tomber le projet, mais je n'ai pas la tête à l'écrire pour l'instant. Pour rappel, j'écris cette fiction quand je vais surtout mal, hors en ce moment je me porte plutôt bien. Désolé (?) malgré tout pour l'attente.  
_**

 ** _À la prochaine, et bonne soirée/journée ~  
Powo, l'escargot zombie bourrée †_**


End file.
